


ONLY YOU

by CrimsonEmbrace



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7765243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonEmbrace/pseuds/CrimsonEmbrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JUST PAYMENT ON A BET... OR MORE</p>
            </blockquote>





	ONLY YOU

**Author's Note:**

> WROTE IN 2015

** ONLY YOU **

****

Iwashi straddled Ibiki's lap, his nude body against the huge man's he could feel the flex of his hard muscles under the warm skin, it was a bit intimidating but he lay forward his head against the broad chest and his hands resting on his shoulders.  He knew it was going to hurt, in fact he was sure it was going to be extremely painful after seeing the size of him.

 

**"Are you sure?"  Ibiki asked softly.**

**This was 'payment' for losing a bet... It was the usual bet, that, when fully clothed the nin couldn't arouse him with just caresses.  He was used to denying himself and had remained objectively studying the gorgeous Jounin's face as Iwashi failed, just like so many others before him... but the i** ntrigui **ng man had been closer to winning the bet than anyone ever had been.  The warm brown eyes looking up at his face with such honesty, like he truly cared if his touch brought him pleasure, it had been incredibly tempting...**

**Bet or not he expected his peer to decide he wouldn't  do it even though he'd lost the bet.  The payment for losing was usually a, non-sexual, 'favor' to be redeemed at a later time.  It was unusual for him to make this a 'payment' for losing the bet, he didn't know why he did... Ibiki looked down at the seduction of Iwashi's body, yes he knew why... he wanted to be able to touch him and feel his perfect body embrace his cock.**

 

Iwashi nodded, the powerful hands cupped his hips raising him up and positioning the slick wide head against the entrance to his body.  He needed to stay relaxed, if possible, he was sure it would not be.  The firm press at his tight entrance gradually grew in pain until tears streamed down his cheeks but he did not cry out.  Even as the wide head was forced through the tight muscles he only clenched down on Ibiki's broad shoulders, it hurt so very badly, it felt like his body was being spit open and he could feel every slow slip of the massive width stretching his body impossibly wide... the continual deep forge of the length sinking very deep inside him then reached a place inside that the large man paused at, he was not all the way in him and this place hurt very much just resting right before the tighter area. 

 

He didn't protest or lift his head, he felt the Ibiki kiss his shoulder then firmly draw him down.  Iwashi could not stop his cry of pain and he was crying so hard he wouldn't have been able to see even if he was willing to open his eyes.  He hugged Ibiki tight for a moment and as the powerful man's grasp lightened he felt another soft kiss on his shoulder and the enormous head slid back from the agonizing place, then he drew him down forcing into the area once more.  

 

Iwashi was trembling hard but lay as 'relaxed' as possible into the wide chest as Ibiki slipped back then pressed into the painful depths again, his muscles spasmed harder sending vicious pain flowing up through his body.  When Ibiki drew back and pushed deep again, Iwashi heard him moan, it was almost enough to distract him from how intense the pain was growing to be.

 

**Ibiki kissed his temple and murmured quietly, "Please, I need you."  He had not planned on actually fucking the slender man, only rocking inside him... but he'd had no idea how amazing he'd feel and he was desperate enough to ask even knowing he'd be denied.**

 

Iwashi  gave a slight nod, now clinging to Ibiki tight.  He knew he would cry out, that the pain would be so extreme it make all he'd experienced up to now seem like nothing, but that soft plea... Iwashi's hand slipped down and pressed Ibiki's hand to his hip. 

 

**Ibiki was stunned, he gently nuzzled him, the smaller man knew how strong the pain would be and urged him to grasp his hips, to hold him as he writhed... he knew all this and yet agreed.  Ibiki wished he was a better person, someone who could resist this offer but he was not.  His hands tightened on his lover's hips and he lifted and lowered Iwashi's body on the engorged length of his cock groaning in ecstasy as his cock left the tight area then forced in faster and faster until his was steadily fucking the writhing man.**

 

Iwashi  arched crying out and sobbed his body instinctively fighting against the fevered man's grasp and trying to escape the pain.  The tight grasp allowed no escape and the agonizing pound continued until he was steadily wailing and franticly struggling.  Soon his muscles grew fatigued and he lay still as Ibiki's cock continued drumming rapidly into him, sobbing with his head bowed as the thrusts grew irregular.   

 

Ibiki groaned, the savage hard pierce as he came then rocked into the tight grasp, brought a howl but no resistance.  When the massive Jounin released his hip, he collapsed against his chest weeping at the steady powerful pain that racked his whole body.

 

**Ibiki's sated length was still seated in the tight neck of his partner's body, it felt good... good enough that there was a chance it would arouse him if he stayed like this too long.  Ibiki stroked the sobbing man's back and placed a kiss on his temple, "Thank you."**

**After a moment he very lightly cupped his badly bruised hips, he doubted very much that Iwashi  even felt that pain compared to how greatly he was hurting inside.  "I need to lift you off me before you excite me again."**

**"Stay." Iwashi replied, his voice hoarse from his wails of pain.**

**Ibiki was confused and gently explained, "I will become aroused by the hold of your body and desire to fuck you again."**

**Iwashi** **nodded, he still hadn't looked up from where his head lay against his chest and his hand stroked softly over Ibiki's chest.  There was no doubt he was still crying, in a tremendous amount of pain and yet he wasn't frightened by his words...**

**Iwashi** **baffled him, twice now he'd left him perplexed... first by honoring their deal and again by agreeing to be fucked.  It did not make sense for him to stay and accept the possibility he'd be fucked again. Once was all he'd been 'required' to do and Ibiki would not have even held him to that if he'd asked him to stop at any point he would have.**

**Did Iwashi  think he had no choice, that if he told him to stop that he'd ignore him?  He hoped that wasn't the case, but it probably was, the people of the village feared him... he was the monster that they used when their kids didn't obey... 'If you're not good Ibiki will come take you away in the middle of the night...'  What they told their kids he'd do he didn't know and he didn't want to know...**

 

Iwashi didn't understand what it was about Ibiki, he brought such strange feelings from him, he'd been drawn to him for a long time, watched the enigmatic man.  He felt a need he couldn't even name or knew how to respond to...  The intense desire for his touch and for his affection, but also more. 

 

Ibiki's breathing had changed and he was just sitting looking down at him, his hands now very lightly cupping his hips... Iwashi  lifted his head to look at him what he saw in the large man's eyes made him lay his head back down on the broad chest and wrap his arms around him again.   Contrary to Ibiki's thought that he'd grow aroused, the normally inscrutable Jounin looked... hopeless, his eyes full of sorrow.  Iwashi was aware his pain was steadily growing as his body swelled around Ibiki's cock, but even knowing that he wanted to stay like this, and he couldn't explain why.

 

**Ibiki felt the gentle stroke of Iwashi 's hand, why hadn't he... protested.  He was clearly in an extreme amount of pain... he'd only had one other in many years allow him to fuck them.  The man  had regretted it, and to this day still avoided him.  Iwashi would likely not wish to see him again just as Gennai hadn't... but then this wasn't a date, it was payment for a lost bet. "You know you could have told me to stop... told me no and I would not have fucked you."**

**Iwashi quietly replied, "I know."**

**Ibiki nodded, he was a honest man who honored his bets, that was why he didn't tell him to stop... "It's over, you don't have to stay."**

 

Although the now somber Jounin said that his arms were now wrapped tenderly around him.  Iwashi was so confused, yes he knew he could have told him no or to stop, but he had not even thought of it.  He knew that he was going to be in severe pain, but he accepted it.  He couldn't explain that or why sitting here laying against the broad chest was what he wanted right now... laying here the pain had meaning.  He'd gave Ibiki what he longed for and needed, even if he was in terrible pain, it had meaning.

 

"I'm going to lift you off and bring you to a shower."  Ibiki urged.

 

Iwashi shook his head, "Not yet...please."

 

"Why?"  Ibiki asked softly, he was still stroking his back gently.

 

"I don't know."  Iwashi wasn't sure he knew how to answer that, his thoughts and emotions were a chaotic mess and were growing even more so as he sat feeling Ibiki's light caresses.

 

**Ibiki nodded and waited, strangely contented just continuing to feel the slender body embracing his, arms wrapped gently around him... it felt good, no one had ever just held him, not since he was a very young child.**

 

The pain was growing quickly as his body swelled tight around the massive cock still buried deep within him, and he knew this wasn't fair to Ibiki, he was teasing him, "Ok... you can lift me up." 

 

**Ibiki grasped his hips lifting him quickly, he was unable to resist groaning at the wonderful sensation of his lover's tight body caressing his cock even as Iwashi wailed in pain.  Ibiki lifted him in his arms, Iwashi was quiet now, although tears slipped down his cheeks.**

**Ibiki walked into the bathroom set him on his feet and stroked his damp cheek.  He looked up and remained watching him as he washed him, and although clearly still in a great deal of pain he was not crying now.  Ibiki was semi erect after the 'tease' of lifting the enthralling man off his cock, but surprisingly, Iwashi did not seem concerned even now that he would wish to fuck him.  Ibiki finished washing him, then himself, dried the silent man and offered, "I can give you pain killers."**

**Iwashi nodded, Ibiki went got the bottle of pills and water, then offered them.  Iwashi took some of the pain killers and held the bottle out for Ibiki to take.**

**Ibiki shook his head, "Take them with you." He had no doubt the slight man would need them.**

\--------------------------------------------

 

**A week had passed since he'd felt the bliss of Iwashi's exquisite body, he didn't expect the dark-haired nin to want to have him anywhere near by... and this he would have never believed possible!  He would never have imagined the enticing Shinobi would come to his door.  Ibiki looked at Iwashi blankly, he could not deny he was very confused.  There was no payment for a bet, that was over, why would he come here?**

**"Can I come in?" Iwashi asked softly, he looked like he expected him to tell him no.**

**Ibiki nodded and stepped aside as he walked in, then closed the door and turned to look at him.  His emotionless façade was shattered as he saw Iwashi was stripping, he'd already shed his shirt and Ibiki was mesmerized by the sight of the astounding man's pale smooth skin.  Then determinedly lifted his gaze and looked in Iwashi's eyes as the seductive nin dropped his pants stepping free of the cloth.**

**"Why?"  Ibiki's tone was husky, betraying how greatly this tempted him.  "There is no bet... no reason."**

**Iwashi molded his nude body against him, "Fuck me."**

**Ibiki was stunned, "I hurt you." This could not be happening, the sexy man came here for that?  He couldn't want this, it made no sense, this offer should not be happening!**

**Iwashi didn't reply just placed kisses over his throat, he did not try to remove Ibiki's clothes or fondle his now very engorged cock... but just the feel of the riveting man's aroused body pressed to him and the soft kisses on his throat had Ibiki desperate to touch him.  "Why?"**

**Iwashi didn't reply only lay his head against his chest, this was an even greater 'tease' of his restraint than those tender kisses... this was how he lay as he 'offered himself' up to him, accepting the pain to give him pleasure.  The memory excited him greatly, but brought a stronger confusion.  "I will hurt you, make you cry out in pain... why?"**

**Iwashi just remained laying against him his hand lightly stroking his chest, Ibiki's need was fogging his reason.  It didn't matter why, this offer was not one he thought he'd ever receive again and he could not refuse.  He stepped away enough to strip freeing his engorged cock.**

**Ibiki gently took his hand and lead him over to the chair, just as before, Iwashi straddled his lap and lay against him accepting being fucked, this brought a moment of clarity and Ibiki asked once more, "Why would you do this?"**

 

Ibiki's hands softly caressed his back, that wasn't a question Iwashi could answer, even knowing the terrible pain that would come he wanted this.  When the powerful Jounin kissed him, he eagerly leaned into it and the tender kiss quickly became passionate.  Then Ibiki broke their kiss, his voice was husky as  he asked, "Please, I want to fuck you."

 

**Iwashi nodded, he lay forward against Ibiki's chest as he drew lube and stroked a thick layer over his turgid cock.  He was extremely aroused, familiar with the rapture of the amazing man's body, but  cupped his hips and asked a last time, "Are you sure?"**

**Iwashi nodded without hesitation, his hands resting on his shoulders , his head bowed as Ibiki lifted his perfect body over his cock and drew him down on the swollen head, pushing at the tight entrance and feeling the tender flesh gradually giving to accept his erection.  He groaned at the ecstasy as it slipped through the taut ring of muscles into the hot tight grasp of his lover's body.  He felt the jump of Iwashi's muscles at the spike of pain, but continued slowly drawing him down.**

**Again he paused at the tight neck of his lover's passage and kissed his throat as he forced him down, his cock entering the tighter hold.  He moaned loudly at the extraordinary pleasure, then lifted his partner and forced him down again, it felt so wonderful he did it several times before he was desperate to fuck him.  He tried to resist the urge, there was no doubt the smaller man was in serious pain and he should not fuck him.**

**Iwashi hands were tight on his shoulders and his head rested against his chest as Ibiki rocked his hips, remaining in the tight hold, every stroke drawing back to almost free of the taut passage before sinking deep again.  It was only a further tease of his control, his cock ached and his restraint was fraying quickly.**

 

Iwashi had tears streaming down his cheeks the pain was so strong, Ibiki's erection moving in the tight area hurt!  But not as greatly as what would come, Ibiki's eyes held guilt and longing  as he softly begged. "I need you... please, can I fuck you?"

 

Iwashi couldn't deny him and nodded once more, yes he was in pain and it would get much worse but he would accept it.  Caressing his lover's broad chest then clinging to him a moment as Ibiki's cock remained seated deep, and his muscles spasmed around the wide shaft.  Then his hands dropped to Ibiki's, covering them and urging him to grasp his hips hard before moving away to lay on his shoulders  again. 

 

He felt Ibiki's hands tighten, then he lifted him up and drew him firmly down.  Iwashi arched and cried out as Ibiki moaned, doing it a bit faster each time panting and crying out in ecstasy as the head of his cock was forced into the neck of his passage again and again.  Iwashi arched trying not to cry out, but still giving cries of pain.  His body now fighting against his partner's hold, writhing at the pain as Ibiki's hips started to buck up into the plunge of his body.  He howled and struggled hard, then lay against him as the rapid agonizing pound continued.  Ibiki breathlessly moaned, "You feel so good!  So perfect!"

 

The rough thrusts sank deep into his body, a steady vicious pain that grew more terrible with every stroke.  His muscles were now contracting hard at the abuse and again he arched wailing, but as the thrusts grew rougher, he wrapped his legs around his lover's hips bracing himself into the final hammer of his cock.  In spite of his contrary action, he was keening in pain as Ibiki's engorged flesh sank deep and remained buried giving small rough bucks as he came.

 

**Iwashi's legs dropped and he lay against the broad chest sobbing but trying to calm, again Ibiki kissed his temple and stroked his back tenderly, "Why would you offer this again?"**

**Ibiki didn't expect him to answer and he didn't.  He continued caressing the flawless body of the weeping nin and placed kisses on his throat. "I'm going to lift you off..."**

**"Stay." Iwashi rasped softly.**

**Ibiki was sure he couldn't have spoke louder, his throat had to be raw.  Ibiki studied the trembling  man he had no idea why he'd do this, he was hurting him.  He cupped Iwashi's chin gently lifting his face to look in his eyes, the intense pain in them and the tears still slipping down his cheeks was extremely disturbing.  He needed to understand why he would do this, but instead of asking he just nodded and released his chin.**

**Iwashi eyes continued to meet his for a few minutes, then his head rested against his chest again, his arms wrapped around his waist hugging him.  Ibiki lightly wrapped his arms around the lean man and held him tenderly pressed against him.  His cock was in the tight grasp of Iwashi's body, the muscles spasming around the sensitive flesh, and he could feel his cock harden at the tease.  Iwashi didn't look up until he was very erect causing the spasm of his muscles to grow stronger.**

**Ibiki nearly groaned, Iwashi's gaze held acceptance, where he knew any other would have fear, he was in a lot of pain and it seemed like he would fuck him again.  But even as tempting as it was, he wouldn't... he shouldn't have done it either time.  No normal person caused another this extreme pain, grew aroused and had an orgasm as another wailed in agony... perhaps he was a monster after all**.

 

Iwashi saw Ibiki's eyes darken in sorrow, although his cock was now filling his body again.  The pain quickly escalating, but as **Ibiki cupped his hips to lift him off, Iwashi wrapped his legs tightly around him again.  He'd do anything to wipe away the deep sorrow in Ibiki's eyes.**

**The man's beautiful brown eyes were dark with pain, and yet Iwashi was offering himself once more.  Ibiki begged, "Please... don't, I don't want to hurt you anymore."**

**Iwashi did not release his legs from around his waist, but lay his head against his chest again stroking it softly, "You never did want to hurt me."  **

**Ibiki cupped his face again tilting it up to meet his eyes, "But I did... twice, fucked you when I knew it would hurt you.  Please, let's go shower."**

**Iwashi loosened his legs and nodded.  Ibiki lifted him up off the rigid flesh bringing loud cries of pain as the engorged length slowly withdrew from his body and a louder wail and sob as the large head forced his abused entranced wide to slip out.  Ibiki sighed sadly, scooping him up and bringing him into the shower, he couldn't do that again, no matter how great of pleasure it brought him.**

 

======================

 

**The next time Iwashi came to visit him Ibiki was in his office; he'd been doing his best to avoid the kind, self-sacrificing man, although he'd discovered that it was not fucking him he missed as greatly as he missed holding him and feeling his tender caresses afterwards.**

**Although the tempting man had come by his house a few times, Ibiki had not answered the door.  But he wasn't sure if he could continue resisting opening the door for him and he'd started staying at the ANBU building late into the night, reviewing old reports in an effort to keep himself busy.**

**Now looking at him he couldn't find the words to deny him, that changed as Iwashi began stripping.  Ibiki quickly rose, "Don't, please."**

**It was very late at night, in fact in the early hours of the next day, but there were always ANBU in the building.  He couldn't have his men listening to him torturing the compassionate man... that's what it was, Iwashi got no pleasure from this... he hadn't even cum either time, with as great of pain as he caused him, Iwashi wasn't even aroused once he began fucking him.**

**Iwashi hands paused, "Take me to your home."**

**He couldn't abuse him anymore, he couldn't allow Iwashi suffer just to give him pleasure.  He'd been so cruel to him, he never should have touched him... and now he was the only one he wanted.  Ibiki shook his head and replied, "No."**

**This caused Iwashi to resume stripping and Ibiki quickly crossed the space to catch his hands.  The creamy expanse of the gorgeous man's chest was now exposed and the top of his pants unfastened showing the fine trail of hair that lead down the sensitive expanse of his pelvis to his erection.  Ibiki tried to keep his eyes lifted, but his iron control waivered and it was enough to allow Iwashi to lean into him pressing his body against his.  Ibiki groaned his cock now throbbing at the memory of the sensual body beneath the light covering of cloth.  Ibiki met Iwashi's eyes, his question now more of a plea, "Why?"**

**"I want you." Iwashi replied softly.**

**Ibiki shook his head and looked away, "You can't."**

**His grasp had loosened and Iwashi's hands slipped free but not to finish stripping, no something much more tempting.  His arms wrapped around Ibiki's waist and he lay his head against his chest, Ibiki groaned.  His hands flexed, even knowing he should push him away he still wrapped his arms around him and he kissed his temple.  "I can't resist you, I wish I could."  He held him a moment then spoke once more, "Please dress."**

**Iwashi shook his head slightly not letting go of his gentle embrace until Ibiki added, "I will take you to my home."**

**Iwashi stepped back, fastening his clothes and straightening them.  Ibiki locked up the file cabinet then walked out the door with the solemn man beside him.  When they got outside, they made the hand signs, appearing at Ibiki's door.  It was sadly evident Iwashi had been here far too many times since he could visualize it enough to transport to it. Ibiki knew it was only the unspoken rule among nin not to 'appear' in each other's homes that had kept Iwashi from just appearing inside when he'd refused to answer the door.**

**Ibiki didn't try to ask why anymore, it would not get an answer, he just accepted it and removed his clothes.  He kissed Iwashi as the sexy man stripped and pressed against him, then led him over to the chair.  The fact the lube remained near showed that he knew he wouldn't be able to continue to resist him.**

**Ibiki sat and Iwashi straddled his thighs, then leaned forward against him.  Ibiki groaned as his lover placed kisses over his chest, his cock eagerly pounded with need.  The gentle brush of Iwashi's fingers along the side of his neck added to the exquisite torment.  Ibiki knew he should stop him, he was arousing him greatly, but he had never felt such incredible pleasure!  The feel of his mouth and soft feather of his fingers over the highly sensitive scars was unlike anything he'd ever felt!**

 

Ibiki was moaning his arms tightly around him and Iwashi knew he was exciting him.  This time was going to be worse than either of the other times, but he loved hearing those moans, when he was not in pain they sounded so wonderful that he would accept even the greater pain to come just to hear them.

 

**Ibiki panted, he had to try to calm himself, he could injure him if he became too excited... he desired him so much, every time he'd resisted answering the door he'd remained aroused for quite a while afterward.  The feel of him in his arms, the smell of his skin, the feel of his tender caresses, the taste of his lips... everything about him was a seduction and brought not only lust but longing, a need for him that was deeper than just sexual, the combination was overwhelming.**

**"I need you..." Ibiki groaned and pleaded, "You know I'm going to hurt you..."**

**Iwashi drew back but it was to take Ibiki's hands and place them on his hips.  Then he nodded, he was willing to accept the pain... it was so very wrong and Ibiki knew he should release him.  He should not fuck him, but he knew he would, his need was so extreme that his body trembled as he resisted.**

 

**Ibiki's hands flexed, then one lifted and grabbed the lube coating his cock.  It returned to his lover's  hip and his hands firmly grasped them and as he positioned Iwashi over his turgid length.  Now desperately aroused, he struggled not to quickly draw him down on it, he would injure him.**  

 

Iwashi bowed his head as Ibiki's hands flexed on his hips, it was clear he was barely resisting drawing him down hard on the engorged flesh.  Iwashi tried not to cry out as the wide head was forced into his body, Ibiki continued firmly pressing as he drew him down.  The drop was a bit faster than the last time and sent sharp spasms of pain shooting up through him, there was no pause as the swollen tip forced into the painful area inside and this brought a loud yelp of pain. 

 

Ibiki kissed his shoulders his arms wrapped around him firmly his muscles jumping as he resisted immediately fucking him, he drew back a bit then bucked roughly in.  Iwashi trembled and even knowing the pain that would come did not prepare him as Ibiki immediately drew back further and did it again, the third quick draw back and hard thrust brought a cry and a rush of tears.

 

**Ibiki knew he was being too rough, but he desired him so greatly he could only hold back slightly, he placed kisses on his shoulder and softly begged, "I need you so much!"**

**Iwashi looked up his face damp with tears, kissed him and replied quietly, "Fuck me."**

**Ibiki groaned but even knowing his lover accepted it he wanted to hold back, this proved impossible as Iwashi placed a kiss on his throat.  He cried out in ecstasy, grasped his hips hard and urgently fucked him, rapidly drumming into the tight grasp and crying out in rapture at every deep pierce**.

 

Iwashi howled and wailed, writhing and thrashing at the agony, keening at every vicious spear as his struggles brought no freedom from the savage pain.  Then bearing the pain nearly silent as every breath he drew was pounded out, trembling as his body spasmed powerfully.  Soon the pain was so strong that, even though exhausted, he tried to struggle again until the deep pierce of his lover's cock driving into him and vicious spasms of his muscles left him no breath to do more than he collapse against Ibiki, tears streaming down his cheeks.

 

**Ibiki cried out bracing Iwashi's hips into his last fevered thrusts then sinking as deep as he could and wrapping his arms tightly around his lover as his hips bucked and his need was sated.   As soon as he stilled he heard the wail and broken sobbing of Iwashi, the sound brought a sorrow as deep as he felt when he learned of his brother's betrayal.**

**His tight grasp was now in distress, he quickly lifted him off his cock and held him firmly to him.  Tears slipped down Ibiki's cheeks as he embraced the man he needed so greatly... the man he was now certain he loved.   He cradled his slender body to him, crying and softly kissing his shoulders... he could not bear this any longer, his abuse of Iwashi had to end.**

 

Iwashi could feel Ibiki's painfully tight grasp and tried to calm himself, when he felt the dampness of his lover's tears he wrapped his arms around Ibiki tight and lamented, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry... I never meant to do this... I never meant to hurt you..."

 

Ibiki's arms loosened, his hands gently stroking his back, then cupped and lifted Iwashi head to meet his eyes, "Don't... you didn't do anything wrong.  I did."

 

Iwashi shook his head, his tears now of anguish, "I teased you, I pursued you... I caused this even knowing it was hurting you to cause me pain.  I need you so much, I'm so selfish...  I was willing to do anything to have you!"

 

Ibiki kissed his cheeks tenderly, "Shhh... I promise you didn't do anything wrong, I'm just too aggressive."

 

"No, you're not!"  Iwashi protested vehemently, "You don't want to cause me pain, you tried to stay away from me and I forced myself on you!"

 

Ibiki caressed his back, "I wouldn't have been able to stay away from you, no matter what I did I could not deny I need you.  I need your touch, your kisses... your love."

 

Iwashi was stunned, the pain of his body was terrible and yet nothing mattered but Ibiki's words.  "You love me?"

 

Ibiki nodded seriously.

 

Iwashi gave a soft ragged sigh, those were the words he'd longed for ever since the first time he'd touched Ibiki.  Over the week, when Ibiki refused to see him, he'd come to realize how desperately he needed to feel his arms around him and his soft kisses...  Pain didn't matter if he had Ibiki's love.  Iwashi hugged him as he replied, "I love you."

 

**Ibiki swore he had to have heard it wrong, Iwashi loved him?  How could this be, all he caused was pain, terrible abuse... how could Iwashi love someone like that?**

**Ibiki caressed his back tenderly, it didn't matter if he should love him or not, he loved Iwashi and he could not do this anymore, it had to end.**

 

============================= 

 

**Ibiki sighed, he was miserable, he had gotten Iwashi to agree to give him time, but he knew this wouldn't end, this whole thing was a tragedy.**

**Kakashi walked into his office, closed the door, removed his mask and flopped in a chair, "You need to talk."**

**"About what?"  Ibiki tried to reply calmly, but he could hear the weariness in his tone and he was sure Kakashi could too.**

**"About what is bothering you." Kakashi replied bluntly.**

**Ibiki was too tired to feign being emotionless, "It's complicated."**

 

_Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "Ok, I'll start, you had a bet with Iwashi... he lost and the terms where you get to fuck him... did you know he lost on purpose?"  At Ibiki's stunned look Kakashi nodded, "So you fucked him, from what I hear you are quite well endowed and he's nowhere near your mass, of course few are... so it must have been... difficult."_

 

**Ibiki felt shame as he corrected, "I hurt him... badly, more than once."**

**Kakashi nodded, "I talked to Iwashi, you didn't mean to hurt him... can I ask you something and get an honest answer?  Trust me there's a good reason."**

**Ibiki nodded.**

 

_"How many lovers did you have before your capture and torture by the rain nin?"_

_Ibiki somberly replied exactly what Kakashi knew he would._

_"I didn't... I never touched anyone."_

_Kakashi nodded, Ibiki didn't know any other way, "I'm a blunt person and I know you are too.  I want you to fuck me, but **I** get to be in control."_

_Ibiki gave him a tired shake of his head, "You want to be my lover_."

 

**"Temporarily."  Kakashi replied no more emotional than he'd been throughout the conversation.**

**"Why?" Ibiki knew there had to be a reason, Kakashi always had a reason, he hid his keen intellect and many other things behind that lazy facade but one of those things wasn't being a masochist so there was some other purpose.**

**Kakashi gave a playful smile, "Thought you trusted me, that doesn't sound like trust... let's just say I have my reasons.  Do you agree?  Or do you never plan on fucking Iwashi again?"**

**Ibiki studied his eyes, while the man was very sexy it was the seriousness in his bi-colored eyes that made him answer.  "I agree."**

**Kakashi nodded, "I don't have a mission tonight I will come to your home, if that's ok with you."**

**Ibiki nodded and the fair-haired shinobi rose slipped his mask up and walked out the door.**

**Ibiki sighed, why had he agreed?  Then answer was not hard to find... _'Or do you never plan on fucking Iwashi again?'_ He just hoped whatever Kakashi had planned would help.**

 

====================

 

**Ibiki had gotten home showered, dressed and now waited in his living room, he was very uncertain this was a good idea but... given that he had very few other options he was willing to do it.**

**Kakashi knocked and Ibiki let him in then closed the door, when he turned it was to find Kakashi removing his clothes.  For a moment Ibiki was surprised and Kakashi gave a little smile, "I don't need these for what we will be doing."**

**Ibiki nodded and removed his own clothes, he was aroused, but then nearly everyone would be when looking at the sensual man.**   

 

_Kakashi noted, although erect, Ibiki was not extremely aroused.  That needed to be corrected.  "Kiss me."_

 

**Ibiki leaned in, then dipped his head to kiss the soft lips.  Kakashi was smaller both in height and weight... like Iwashi.  Ibiki hesitated, he would hurt him.**

**Kakashi drew back, "I thought you were going to trust me?"**

**Ibiki nodded, he agreed, he would accept whatever the man wanted, even if it ended up causing Kakashi pain... he sure hoped not, but he was sure he would.  Ibiki gasped as the skilled man circled a finger around his nipple, his touch was amazing!  Kakashi continued slowly stroking over his body teasing him with little licks and kisses as well as light brushes of his fingertips over his scars until Ibiki was moaning loudly, now urgently aroused.**

**He wanted him very much, but he waited for Kakashi to say what he wanted, he'd agreed to let him be in control.  Soon the provocative Shinobi's touch had him so fevered with need he was trembling, he struggled against grasping Kakashi.  But what the erotic man did next wiped all thought of grabbing him away.  Kakashi cupped his balls, gently fondling them, and his other hand stroked Ibiki until he was bowed into his touch and cried out as he came.**

 

_Kakashi gave a little smile and licked his fingers, although he'd have loved to take the tempting man in his mouth and tease him to pleading this was not about his pleasure and Iwashi was not experienced enough to do the things he could with his mouth, touch or inner muscles so he needed to keep it basic.  Too bad the two men were in love, he'd have loved to take on a long term teaching position with Ibiki, but this would be a crash course.  "I want you to tease me."  Kakashi directed._  

 

**Ibiki felt calmer and more in control now, even more so than before Kakashi had arrived, he'd been aroused since getting home at the knowledge Kakashi and he would fuck...it was human nature to grow excited at the promise of pleasure no matter how he felt about Iwashi.  Normally he would not act on it.**

**Ibiki did the things Kakashi had done to him, and was thrilled to hear the delighted moans his lover gave, he was giving him pleasure... and while his moans excited him he did not feel overwhelmed by it so he could enjoy them more.**

**Soon Kakashi was breathless with pleasure, crying out in ecstasy at his touch and Ibiki was greatly aroused, but surprisingly he still didn't feel the overwhelming urgent need to fuck him**.

 

_Kakashi trembled and arched into his touch, but resisted cumming it was not essential and his need could be of use... "How do you wish to fuck me?"_

_"Seated."_

_Kakashi nodded, "Yes that will work."_

_Ibiki sat and Kakashi straddled his lap, Ibiki lubed his cock and cupped his hips.  Kakashi kissed his ear, "Not yet, spread your legs a bit."_

_Ibiki did, the motion bared Kakashi's entrance the way it needed to be, he took Ibiki's hand squirt lube on his finger.  In truth he needed no prep, but again this had a purpose.  Kakashi brought Ibiki's finger back, and stroked it around the tender skin of his rim, softly moaning in delight, perhaps he should let his partners 'prepare him' more often he'd forgotten how wonderful it felt!_

 

**Ibiki was watching Kakashi's face as he brushed his finger around the area, it was bringing him strong pleasure... it was very arousing, but strangely even as aroused as he was he did not feel the desperation he usually did**.

 

_"Gently press at the center."  Kakashi kept his muscles tight, "It will take a bit longer for Iwashi but when you feel the muscles relax.."  Kakashi loosened his muscles letting the finger slip in and moaned, "Slowly fuck my ass with it."  Ibiki moved the finger in him and Kakashi groaned in delight. He wanted to rock on it... oh, what the hell Iwashi could do it and it would teach him how to move when he was astride Ibiki's prone form.  "You can continue like this or Iwashi can rock into it."_

_Kakashi directed, "Now draw your finger out and circle two well lubed fingers over the rim of his ass just like you did with the first, when the area relaxes press two in."_

_Kakashi noted that Ibiki was growing very excited and it was still going to be a bit before he could cum so... "If you become too aroused Iwashi can stroke you."  Kakashi's finger brushed over the head of his cock and Ibiki groaned, but Kakashi concluded, "I think you could wait... you have good control.  You will take longer to cum every time... at any point during preparing your partner you become too excited have him stroke you to climax..."_

 

**Ibiki was surprised by the self-confident man's words, 'good control'?  That was the last thing he'd ever expect to hear from someone he was fucking... of course he hadn't started hurting him yet.  He was sure Kakashi would reconsider those words...**

 

_As Ibiki slowly stroked into his body,  Kakashi moaned, "You are a quick learner."_

_Some used three fingers next, but he found this way just as efficient and a bit faster.  "Scissor your fingers... side to side and back and forward... mmm, nice... feel how loose my body is?  Ok, now let's feel your cock in me..."_  

 

**Ibiki cupped his hips, raised him up over the swollen length pressed down then gave a surprised loud moan as the head of his cock easily slid in and gave small ecstatic groans as his erection smoothly sank into the slick passage.**

**Kakashi panted out soft moans, "The time spent preparing is soooo worth it."**

**Ibiki stopped before reaching the base, Kakashi encouraged, "You are not going to hurt me.  It will hurt him for a bit, but as his body becomes familiar with the pleasure, things will become easier."**

**Ibiki's very slick cock slipped deep into the tight area and he gave a rapturous moan that was echoed by Kakashi.  When he spoke the experienced man's voice was husky, "Oh... I wish I had done this a long time ago..."**  

 

_Well it was too late Ibiki was in love and this, while incredible, needed to be about instruction not pleasure or he'd be ecstatically fucking himself on Ibiki's extraordinary cock.  "Ok lift me up slightly, in and out, shallow... teasing my body into wanting more.  Down... ok back up to shallow..."_

_This was a greater temptation than Kakashi anticipated, if he knew Ibiki felt this amazing he'd have cum once himself before starting!  He was going to have to move to the next step, "His body will loosen as you do this... in the beginning it will continue to be painful, you need to teach his body that it gets pleasure like this too and it will slowly become less painful for him...Wrap your hand around his cock as you fuck him."  Kakashi gave rapturous cries as Ibiki began fucking him_.  

 

**Ibiki was stunned how wonderful it felt, Kakashi's body accepting him, his cries of ecstasy not pain.  Ibiki moaned fucking him faster as the lithe man's body tightened.  He didn't need to thrust deep... as Kakashi neared his climax his gradually muscles tightened around his cock, it felt better than even that deep place!**

 

_Kakashi gave in to his lust rocking into his strokes and then arching to let Ibiki's cock hit his prostrate, crying out in ecstasy as he reached his climax and listening to the loud cries of rapture Ibiki gave as his muscles contracted around his erection, then gasped.  "More!"_  

 

**Ibiki kept thrusting and felt the even stronger contractions as Kakashi came again, completely sating his body.  The pleasure was so intense that Ibiki cried out as he reached his orgasm again, bucking deep and cumming.**  

 

_Kakashi pressed down into the jump of his cock feeling the delightful bucks deep inside... that was purely for selfish reasons... Ibiki had such fantastic potential, and he'd missed out on it... it was a shame but there would be others, and many ways to play.  Kakashi was breathless, but very sated, he'd done what he'd come for_. 

 

**As Kakashi sat astride him Ibiki did not worry about becoming aroused again... he was sure he could, but they were sated enough that if they did not try they could sit like this for a bit without exciting each other.  Kakashi rose up off him and Ibiki stroked his cheek, "Thank you."**

**Kakashi smirked, "No thank you, you felt wonderful!"  Then his gaze turned serious, "I'm glad you found someone.  You deserve the deep love Iwashi has for you.  I should go now."**

**"Please come shower with me."  Ibiki asked then waited, it felt too strange to have sex then just have the person leave.  Kakashi nodded and they went into the shower.**

 

_He really should not have come to shower, it was an act of intimacy greater than sex... it was affection and that was not something that he was allowed... still he could find something to teach to justify his staying.  In the shower Ibiki lathered his hands and stroked over Kakashi's body, washing him, it brought a strong longing for tender touches that Kakashi couldn't let himself dwell on and instead he focused on 'teaching' once more, "I want you to picture the muscles beneath the skin as you stroke over your lover's body... feel for the ones that are tight, rub them and try to loosen them."_

_Ibiki stroked over his body, although he did find areas that the muscles were tight he did not know how he was supposed to massage them to relax them.  He would show him, Kakashi looked back at him and smiled, "Ok, my turn."  He turned and lathered his hands._

_Again he chastised himself, this was not something he should do... but then he often did things he shouldn't.  His slick hands stroked over Ibiki's body... a complication in his plan quickly arose.  Scar tissue was highly sensitive, his touch had immediately aroused him.  As greatly as he'd love to be fucked by Ibiki he would take care of this in a less selfish manner.  Kakashi rinsed his wonderful body, stroking down Ibiki's legs and taking the offered chance to take the tempting flesh in his mouth.  Ibiki cried out and gave long breathless moans as Kakashi sucked and teased the swollen length enjoying the amazing feel of it in his mouth._

_As Ibiki's cries grew fevered, his thigh muscles flexed.  Kakashi knew the muscular Jounin was resisting bucking and he really shouldn't encourage it... if Iwashi ever took him in his mouth it would be a very bad thing to do... but he selfishly reasoned he  deserved some enjoyment from this and his hands cupped Ibiki's hips encouraging the thrusts.  Then he dropped to the base, tightening his throat muscles around his lover's cock as Ibiki came.  Listening to his ecstatic moans brought satisfaction and Ibiki's body was now sated once more. Kakashi rose, "Hmmm... think that's about all the washing I should do._ "

 

**Ibiki smiled at the tease and they turned the water off dried and dressed, he walked Kakashi to the door and as his mischievous peer walked out Kakashi paused and playfully teased, "Any problems that come up come talk to me, the 'sex doc'."**

**Although his words were teasing the look in his eye was serious.  Ibiki nodded, watched him walk down the road and closed the door thinking about the things Kakashi had shown him... he'd had no idea sex could be so incredible and he couldn't wait to hear cries of pleasure from Iwashi instead of pain.**

 

===========================================

 

**Iwashi walked in to Ibiki's office and stood looking at him sadly, "I know you had sex with Kakashi, I shouldn't say it, but I love you... please, will you still touch me... can we have sex?"**

**Ibiki rose and walked over, gathered him in his arms and kissed him.  He could not deny he'd had sex with Kakashi, he wasn't sure how to explain why, but he was going to try.  "I don't want to cause you pain anymore."**

**Iwashi dipped his head tears rolling down his cheeks, "I don't care if it hurts... please."**

**"I care." Ibiki replied gently and caressed his back lightly.**

**"Please."  Iwashi looked up with pleading eyes, "I want you... only you.  I was so afraid to approach you, I knew I had no experience and couldn't win the bet, but I didn't want to... I want you, I've wanted only you for so long... please..."**

**Ibiki stopped his words with a passionate kiss, then said, "I'm going to take you home."  Joy flooded Iwashi's eyes, it was tragic that the idea of being caused terrible pain by him brought him such happiness, but he was going to do everything he could to bring pleasure not pain... hopefully one day he could give him only pleasure.**

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

**Ibiki opened his front door and watched Iwashi walk in, his lover's head was bowed even as he stripped his clothes off.  Ibiki stroked his face, "Why do you not look at me?"  It had bothered him more each time and after being with Kakashi it felt so wrong... like Iwashi was waiting to be hurt... but then he always was hurt by him... "It makes me very sad that I hurt you so often that you cannot look at me."**

**Iwashi lifted his head his eyes worried, "I don't want you to see..."**

**"See what?" Ibiki cradled him in his arms.**

**Iwashi lay his head against his chest then looked up at him and softly answered, "How much I love you... even when it hurts, I love you so much."**

**Ibiki kissed him tenderly, "Please don't look away, let me see that love... I need you, I need your love."**

**Iwashi cuddled into him and lay his head against his chest looking up with adoration, "I will give you that love, only you."  His eyes still held love, but now they held sorrow as well,  "Even if you decide you don't want me... I'm not as good as he..."**

**Ibiki hugged him and kissed his brow.  "You are not like him, you are so much more.  I will always want you, I will always love you."**

**Iwashi stroked his chest and looked down at the way his erection strained at the front of his pants, but did not touch him just looked up hopefully, "Will you fuck me?"**

**Ibiki kissed him, "Yes."**

**Ibiki stripped and caressed his lover, then drew his hand down to his erection guiding him in stroking the rigid length.  Iwashi looked up, his eyes wide, then down at Ibiki's cock, he continued stroking it and Ibiki moaned.  Iwashi lips parted in an excited pant, his gaze slipping from Ibiki's hard cock up to his face.  His eyes were dark with desire and his erection stood eagerly demanding attention.  Ibiki moaned and bucked as he came.  Iwashi remained looking down at his hand and Ibiki's cock then up with longing, but it was not sexual longing.  Quietly he begged, "I want it in me... please."**

**Ibiki could see he thought he would not fuck him.  Ibiki kissed him, "Patience, ok?"  Iwashi nodded and released Ibiki's sated length, then looked down at his hand  again, Ibiki smiled and handed him a towel.  Iwashi remained looking a moment longer then dried his hand.  Ibiki led him over to the chair, Iwashi straddled his lap and lay his head against his chest, looking up at him as Ibiki spread his legs.**

**Iwashi lifted his head, his eyes widened in surprise as Ibiki brushed a lube slick finger against his rim.  He jumped and cried out in stunned pleasure, his voice breathless as he asked, "What did you do?"  Ibiki nuzzled and kissed his throat then placed his damp finger on the sensitive flesh again and circled it lightly.  Iwashi gave excited shivers, his lips parted in rapid pants then moaned and pressed into the pleasure.  Ibiki continued teasing the area, waiting to feel it loosen like Kakashi's body had, Iwashi was clinging to him whimpering and moaning.**  

 

Ibiki pressed gently and Iwashi gasped as it slipped into his body, it was not pain... well, not strong like the pain he'd experienced before, he'd never felt anything like this!  The slow stroke of it inside him felt good... Iwashi gave a soft disappointed mew as Ibiki's finger slid out, but then a excited moan as he felt two fingers teasing the area... he remembered how good the one finger felt... would two feel that good?  As they circled they brought shivers of delight, Iwashi felt the brush of Ibiki's hard cock and remained looking down at it a moment as the two fingers pressed into his body his head whipped up and he gasped.

 

**Ibiki was fascinated and extremely aroused at the way his lover was reacting to his touch... his surprised looks, breathless moans and cries of pleasure.  Just touching him brought so much happiness.  Ibiki stroked his fingers in his slick passage, feeling how his body clung to his fingers he continued stroking  until he was able to scissor his fingers  Iwashi gave a started cry then softly whispered, "Please, again."  Ibiki kissed his temple and continued stroking then scissored again.  Iwashi moaned pressing into the thrusts,  When Ibiki's fingers slipped out he looked a bit disappointed, then nervous but the love in his gaze remained as he studied his face then caressed it tenderly.**

**"I like your touch."  Ibiki urged.**

 

"You do... It brings you pleasure?"  He knew it teased Ibiki when he touched him but he did not care if it was the worst pain he'd ever felt, he wanted to hear his cries of pleasure, it was why he tried to stay quiet, so he could hear them.

 

Ibiki drew him over his engorged length and Iwashi tried to relax, it was the one thing every nin said when they talked about being fucked.  Ibiki pressed him down on the swollen head.  Iwashi gasped as the slick flesh pushed into his body... it hurt, but not like before there was no steadily growing pain as it pressed until his body allowed it in... it had went in.  But best of all Ibiki moaned loudly, the smooth drop was astounding.  Yes it still felt like his body was being stretched wide, but the pain was not enough to bring tears to his eyes and he panted at the stretch listening to the soft ecstatic sounds Ibiki gave as his cock sank down to the painful place.  Iwashi couldn't help the fear he knew was in his eyes.

 

**Ibiki was amazed, his body felt so perfect!  And Iwashi had not cried out in pain, yes he still felt pain but Kakashi's words came to mind, _'as his body becomes familiar with the pleasure, things will become easier'..._ pleasure.  Ibiki's hand wrapped around his lover's erection stroking it as he drew his body down pushing into the tight neck of his passage and caressing his cock Iwashi gave a yelp of pain, then whimpered uncertainly.  Ibiki lifted him and brought a cry of pleasure at the tempting stroke of his hand, then pain as he pressed into the painful area once more.  He lifted him and repeated the move.**

 

The ecstasy of his lover's hand was so incredible!  Only the strong wave of pain he felt after kept him from cumming... the stroke brought him pleasure, but Ibiki moaned in delight every time he pushed into the painful place... 

 

Iwashi quietly asked "Stay deep... "  Ibiki pressed into the painful area and remained, tears welled in his eyes and he asked, "Can you touch me like you were?"  Ibiki kissed him and stroked his cock Iwashi trembled the pain growing extremely fast and tears slipped down his cheeks. 

 

**Ibiki lifted him so his cock left the area and his hands continued stroking bringing waves of pleasure so overwhelming that Iwashi now trembled in ecstasy, arching and crying out in rapture as he came.  Ibiki groaned at the tight grasp and powerful ripple of his lover's muscles, bucking gently as his lover's muscles flexing brought his own orgasm.  Then gave a shocked cry of rapture as Iwashi forced his body to the base, wailing in pain as he took his cock into the tight painful area.  Ibiki moaned deeply and bucked hard as he fully sated his need.  Ibiki cupped his hips drawing his crying lover up and kissing his cheeks, "Why did you do that?"**

**Iwashi still had a few tears trailing down his face, "It makes you moan."**

**Ibiki kissed his face, "But I want to hear you moan too... not cry out in pain."**

**Iwashi gave a small smile, "You made me moan right before I dropped down to take your cock into the painful area."   He caressed Ibiki's chest, "My body... clenched around your cock, but in pleasure, and I came... it felt very good, like very strong waves of pleasure."**

**Ibiki looked at him curiously, stroking his face, "You had an orgasm..."**

**"I didn't know it could feel like that."  Iwashi gave a little smile and his cheeks tinted, "You were my first."**

**Ibiki felt like groaning, "First... sexual partner?"**

**Iwashi nodded and Ibiki embraced him, "I hurt you so much."**

**Iwashi kissed him and caressed his cheek, "I felt happy, even when I was in pain, I was happy you wanted me."**

**Ibiki stroked his back, "Let's try to have less pain every time, to find the things that give us both pleasure.    Kakashi helped show me how to give you pleasure and that's what I want to give you... only pleasure."**

**Iwashi looked nervous, "Are you going to sleep with him again?"**

**Ibiki cuddled him close and placed kisses over his face, "The only one I want is you, only you."**

**===================================**

**THE END**


End file.
